


Good Job

by Teawithmagician



Series: Logan and Rogue [5]
Category: Logan (2017) - Fandom, Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Everybody Lives, F/M, Happy Ending, Memories, Minor Character Death, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 21:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10396467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teawithmagician/pseuds/Teawithmagician
Summary: Rogue puts her hand on X-24's forehead and X-24 falls on his knees. She hears the forest all around her. The birds, they are silent. Not a single crackling of branches or whistling of the wind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Logan movie (2017) spoilers, Rogue and Logan story based on X-Men movies (old and new), Archangel from X-Men: Apocalypse directly (I love that Warren and Ororo/Warren is otp).

Rogue puts her hand on X-24's forehead and X-24 falls on his knees. She hears the forest all around her. The birds, they are silent. Not a single crackling of branches or whistling of the wind.

Wolverine's screams must have scared away all the animals on miles and miles around. He killed the soldiers before falling into the yellowish grass, spilling the dark, heavy smelling blood all around it.

Logan's eyes are closed, yet he is breathing. “Rogue,” his lips are moving. “Laura,” whisper comes from his mouth.

Laura is lying next to him. Her chest is now higher than her legs. Her backpack distorts the proportions or her lying like a tortoise. Laura's eyes are wide open, looking at Rogue. The mutant children cling to each other at the upside-down jeep.

Rogue looks at X-24, veins bulging on his face and neck, and sees James Howlett. His eyes are frozen blue. His whiskers are hazelnut brown. He looks about his thirties, the lab newborn. He looks just like Logan Rogue met in Canada.

That Logan fought in bars, smoked cigars and punched people in the face just because he wanted to. Rogue loved that man even though he seemed to take her for granted.

When Rogue cheated on Logan with Gambit, Logan was furious. He nearly tore the motel down, trying to kill Remy, until Rogue stopped the fight. Rogue remembered Logan howling, “But I love you”. Water tank smashed with fallen balcony was fountaining in the street.

Rogue remembers that look on Logan's face when she told him she didn't love him anymore. “Do what you think is best. I can only stop you by chopping your head off. I can't do that.” His claws drew in.

She hated him for he didn't try to stop her from walking away with Remy. She wanted to hurt him so bad he begged for mercy. Now the man she hated stands on his knees right before her and she feels his insatiable will of life leaving him to run up her veins.

X-24 fills Rogue with the wild energy she becomes drunk on quickly. The power taken out of Logan's core feels like a drug. It is always hard for Rogue to stop when feeding on Logan. She wants to take more, but she normally spares him, not like he always spares her.

X-24 shakes frantically, foam coming out of his mouth. His skin turns gray, greenish shadows come through the skin, circling the eyes. The children are silent, their silence is terrified. It's the first time they see a grown-up mutant at work.

Laura is watching Rogue inquisitively just like Logan did. Logan had never been afraid of Rogue's ability to kill him anytime she wanted. Rogue looks Laura into the eyes, that little nasty Logan she had to take care of.

Laura is Logan and X-24 is Logan, thinks Rogue. Five years after Gambit, after leaving school, Rogue met Logan and they made up for the second time like real people do - no scenes, no breaking up, no this hurtful stuff. Looking X-24 into the eyes, Rogue sees the man she hates as well as the man she loves.

When X-24 falls back, his forehead still sticks to Rogue's head like smeared with glue. The power she takes is ripping her apart from the inside. That's how it's like to be Logan, Rogue gasps. To be filled with wilderness but keep it all inside.

Rogue loses hold of X-24's head and he drops dead on the ground. The grass looks dusty, it longs to be covered with a thick layer of snow to born again next year when all the cold and the pain will be carried away with the warm wind.

Rogue closes her eyes and clenches her teeth. Filled with life, she sees death. The mutants she knew and who are no more. Hank is looking at her, too. Hank Howlett, they decided it would be a good name for a boy. A good name for the son of Marie d'Ancanto and James Howlett better known as Rogue and Wolverine.

Hank has Logan's eyes and Rogue's lips. And her crevice, too. Hank looks at Rogue seriously, that grown-up look of him she doesn't always understand. From here, Rogue sees Ororo and Warren. Ororo is wearing thick golden bracelets, and Warren is smoking cigarettes one by one like he was used too.

Here's Remy, too. He winks at Rogue and touches his band. Raven stands by Magneto but like an ally rather than a helper. She always stands tall, chill and independent. Hank McCoy, they named their son after steps out from the mist. It's the way he doesn't look at Raven at all.

It's nice to see them again, even Xavier whom Rogue didn't forgive. There are more and more of them: Scott Summers, Jean Grey, Kurt Wagner. The great many of them fill in the void. They do nothing, just watch, and the longer they watch the harder it is to open her eyes.

Rogue forces herself to do it. She has things to do, and mutants to care about. Standing upright rigid and sullen like an obelisk, she sees a bunch of scared children with distrustful eyes. Logan is swearing, trying to get up from the ground. Laura helps him, the wound on her leg is recovering quickly.

“Nice job,” Logan says. Laura looks at Rogue cautiously.

“Yes,” Rogue agrees. “I've always wanted to do it. Every time you pissed me off, I wanted to kill you. So I did.” 


End file.
